The old Garmadons Place
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: Zane and his little brother,Jay, live on the property of an old abandoned bounty, owned by mr. Garmadon .One day a girl and her father Cyrus ,Own in by the state to look over this 'important structure' this makes it more complicated for the two boys. Making old memories emigre and an old evil coming back to haunt them of the day the bad thing happened...
1. Chapter 1

Remember that that story idea I had? Yea, hers the first chapter ENJOY!

* * *

"Z-Zane...what's going on? I'm scared!" Whispered a little boy as thunder and lighting danced in the distance. His bottom lip quivered as more lighting shot down.

The older did not respond. He just stood there silently, solemnly, looking as lighting shoots down from the heavens, setting dry fields a blaze. Making Zane's eyes tear up as a memory , a painful memory, came back to haunt him.

The little boy ,Jay, noticed his big brothers distress, and looked over at the burning fields. He looked at it for a minute and then his eyes widened, he began to cry.

Jay hugged his big brother tightly around the waist as he continued to sob. Zane looked down at him.'He was to little...he should be the one , the only one, to be with mother and father today...' Zane thought as more tears showed up, and fell down his face.

Zane ran his fingers threw Jays auburn hair, now soaked by the rain, making him calm down a bit.

Once Jays crying sounds stopped , Zane looked back down at him to see the little ones ocean blue eyes staring into his , much lighter, icy blue ones.

Jay gave a small smile and raised his hands in the air , signaling Zane to pick him up. The big brother chuckled at bit and smiled. Zane bent down and picked the little boy up and turned away from the fields and headed to a woods close by.

As they walked closer a faint barking sound could be heard behind them. Zane stopped in his tracks as he felt Jay start to squirm and strangle in his arms, as if he was being kidnapped.

The older raised a brow."Whats wrong Ja-" Zane stopped. He could hear the barking sounds to. He looked at Jay who was pointing in the direction of the sound.

The older understood and set Jay down. As soon as he did Jay dashed to the west side of the forest, yelling and screaming back at Zane."Zane! Come on! Doggy in trouble!"

He said before disappearing into the woods.

With that Zane quickly dashed after him almost slipping a few times, because of the wet earth, but because of how tall Zane was, he caught up to Jay in no time.

Zane looked around at all the old trees swaying back in fourth in the wind. Zane then stopped when He came upon Jay, who was leaning over a figure on the ground.

He raised a brow before whining erupted from the figure. It was a dog...not just any dog though a German Shepard puppy,Zane observed as he kneeled down next to Jay.

The puppy was caked in mud and it's right front leg was missing and bleeding...Zane's eyes widened."W-What do you think happened?" Zane asked looking at Jay.

The boy looked up at his brother and pointed behind him."Bear trap." Was all Jay said before looking back at the dog.

Zane quickly looked behind him and saw a huge bloody bear trap. His nose scrunched up as the sent of rotten flesh enters his smell."Gross." Zane said before looking back at his little brother, who was already starting to heal to dog.

First the younger took out something from his pocket, some hydrogen...whatever and a medicine whip. His opened up the whip and poured some peroxide on it and carefully placed it on the bleeding spot.

The dog cried some more and squirmed a little. Zane placed a hand on the puppy and began to pet it , carefully, making it calm down.

Jay smiled at Zane then went to go pull something else out of his pocket, spider bandages. He stretched them out a bit and poured a little peroxide on the bandage, so that it would clean it over time.

Jay then told Zane to hold the puppy down as he did this. Zane nodded, and placed his hands on the puppy with no harmful pressure. Jay lifted up what was left of the puppy's leg and carefully wrapped the bandage around it.

Once He was done Jay ripped the bandage and wrapped the remaining end around the leg and placed it down.

Zane smiled at his little brother and let go of the dog."Nice work,Jay, you would make a great vet, Ya know?" Jay smiled at his big brother."Yea, thanks I bet ma and dad would be proud.." Jay said frowning. Zane realized this and placed a hand on Jays shoulder.

"I bet they would Jay. I bet they would...now what should we do with this little guy?" Zane said referring to the German Shepard puppy, who was already sitting up and smiling at Jay with a cute doggy smile.

"Can we keep him?Please?" Jay said looking at Zane with puppy eyes.

Zane looked at Jay then at the puppy, then back to Jay."Fine. You can have the puppy,"

"YES!" Jay said jumping up and down as the puppy yipped excitedly as he licks Jays hand when the boy went to pet him.

The older smiled at him and continued."But he's your responsibility. You have to feed,water and clean him, ok?" Zane said as he watched Jay carefully pick up the puppy.

"Yes Zane, I will do all that for this little guy!" Jay laughed as the puppy licked his face. Zane chuckled a laughed to before they headed for the north part of the woods.

As the two stepped on to therefor Zane asked Jay."So, what ha gonna call him?"

Jay looked at Zane then the puppy. He thought for a moment and then smiled widely.

"I think I'll call him, Cole."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi...this is a story...and this is my version on a story intro...please enjoy...something awesome.

* * *

"Hm ,Cole, interesting. Why that choice?" Zane asked watching as the sun ,in front of them, start to rise higher in the sky.

"Well, ya know that book ma gave me about means and understandings?" Jay asked looking up at his big brother.

Zane nodded.

"Whelp, I stumbled upon the meaning of a couple names and uh...Cole was one of the first ones I got to read, of course there were many many others,but the description for Cole caught my attention." Jay said smiling as Cole laid in his arms ,on his back, staring up at him with light brown black eyes.

Zane chuckled and pulled on his plain white T a bit."Oh is that so. Well what does it mean?"

Jay stopped walking and thought for a moment." I don't know that much but in Greek and American in means people's victory. In English it means A triumphant people;Young boy..." The boy stopped to think some more before continuing.

"And the soulerg number is 11, which means People with the name have a deep inner desire to inspire others in a higher cause, and to share their own strongly held views on spiritual matters."

Zanes eyes widened in surprise, but kept listenening to the rest of Jays story.

" And the expression number is 8 which is People with this name are co-mpetent, practical, and often obtain great power and wealth. They tend to be successful in business and commercial affairs, and...are able to achieve great material dreams. Because they often focus so strongly on business and achievement, they may neglect their private lives and relationships." Jay said keeping his head straight on their path.

"Wow," Zane said looking down a bit."Such big nolage for a young boy. Man! You should have gone to collage!" The older said ,playfully, punching Jay in the sholder,Who laughed in repliy.

"Yea..." Jay said trailing off with a frown.

Zane noticed this and looked the other way. Making silence fill the space, with only a couple old crows and birds chirping in the back ground.

The two didn't say anything until they were halfway to their secret hut.

"So...what would you like me to hunt for dinner tonight?" Zane asked hopping over a fallen tree.

"Hmm don't know, what do you want?" Jay asked as he carefully passed Cole to Zane while he climbed over the dead tree.

"To be honest I would love some rabbit right now or turkey! Just some kind of meat!" The blond said making Jay laugh a bit."Yea, that would be nice!"

Zane smiled to Jay as their hut came into view."Race ya there!" Zane said taking off with Cole still in his hands.

Jay smirked and raced after him, almost catching up to his big brother, his was about 1 ft and a couple inches smaller than him with a long torso and short legs. So Jay did not showed up 5 seconds later breathing heavily as he flopped down on a pile of leaves in the front of the house.

The older brother smiled as he placed down the puppy and leaned on the door way."You already tired?" He asked.

"No!" Jay screamed ,playfully, kicking the bottom of his shin.

Zane chuckled a bit before looking down at the German Shepard puppy. He was starting to stand up on his one front leg and then two back ones. Cole stumbled a bit but ,wobblely, made his way over to Jay before crashing down.

"Aww! That's cute!" Jay said placing the small pup on his chest.

Cole yipped and licked Jays nose as his doggy tail wagged wildly.

"MAN!" Zane screamed."Look at that motor go! You should have called him hyper!" Zane said sitting down beside Jay.

The two chuckled and laughed before a sudden crashing in and slamming entered their ears. The brothers , and dogs, head snapped to the south were the old red,black and grey sit in the fields. It was molding and rotten, But some how, one of the windows opened and was slamming back and forth from the wind.

As the noise continued Jay starting shivering and shaking."Z-Zane...is that..."

"I hope not..." Zane said, knowing what Jay was about to a bloodcurtiling scream rang out."GET OUT! GET OUT NOW YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

"INSIDE! NOW!" Zane screamed grabbing Jay by the arm and lifting him up off the ground. Tears formed in Jays eyes as the scream continued over and over again.

And all threw this time ,Cole, sit outside the hut barking and growling at the voice.

"Cole! Come here boy!" Jay screamed terrified by the sudden realization.

The pups ears turned their way and soon was followed by him running backwards,into the hut ,and into Jays arms.

Jay snuggled and squeezed him tightly."Good boy! Don't do that ever again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this being so short. I working on two chapters for an old story and a new one. So right now I'm kinda busy, but I hope you enjoy! And happy Halloween!

* * *

Jay shivered as the cold wind flowed through the air and made its way through small holes in the shack.

Cole whinned and squirmed in Jays hands as the voice suddenly stopped. And everything was quiet.

Zane popped his head out of the shack, and looked , just a bunch of leaves and dying trees. He sighed."Ok...it's safe now you can come out." The older said as he stepped out,and waited for Jay to follow.

When He didn't Zane sighed again."Jay, it's over come on out! You're safe."

Everything was quite for a moment, before Jays ocean blue eyes appeard and he stepped out. Cole was at his feet. The puppy smiled and wagged his tail as he suddenly departed from Jay and ran up to Zane.

The puppy yipped and laid on his back. Zane smiled down at the pup and kneeled, to scratch his belly.

Cole barked in delight as his back right leg thumped on the ground.

Jay smiled a bit, before looking back at the old bounty."Ya think that old guy is still trapped?" The younger asked.

Zane looked over at the the windows were bordered up, except for one. It was at the top floor of the bounty. It was the one were the man ,supposedly, died.

The older squinted a bit before his eyes widen. A face appears in the window. The face of an old man. He had grey messy hair and a whisked smile.

Zane closed his eyes, and then opened them again. The face was gone.

Jay looked at his brother confused."Zane? Are you alright?" The older snapped his head twords Jay. And began noding, hesitantly.

"Yea...yea I'm fine. Nothing wrong here."


End file.
